Live for Him: It's Cynder's Fight Now
by Gp75
Summary: What happened to Cynder? Let's just put it this way: Hell is NOTHING compared to this. When Spyro and Cynder get separated during Live for Her, Cynder goes to prison. But it's not like you think. Please, R&R! Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Live **__**for **__**Him**_

IT'S CYNDER'S FIGHT NOW

**Right, then****This is what you've been waiting for. I don't own anything to do with Spyro, blah blah blah, let's get this party started.**

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not." Spyro was walking to the store, counting his steps as if picking petals off of a sunflower. The rings in his wing membranes gave a slight pull as he executed each step. Beside him, fans watched the young dragon in love walk to the supermarket. Spyro smirked. Fans. They were everywhere. In the street, at home, everywhere. Today, he found some people with purple and gold body paint standing on top of his _brand-new _Audi R8, screaming "We love Spyro! We love Spyro!" Heck, he even had to call to get a police barricade set up for this trip thirty minutes in advance. He was on "She loves me" when the crowd just randomly started booing. He turned to see what it was.

Cynder.

Spyro was struck breathless. Cynder tended to do that to him. Every time he saw those stunning black scales with that arrow on her forehead, he couldn't help but think, _Wow._

Cynder noticed this and was thinking the exact same thing about him. But she had more control over herself and kept walking a bit, play-ignoring him, until she finally stopped a little to his right. "How's it goin'?" she asked, smiling.

"Uhh, fl-fi-fine," Spyro responded, stuttering. His cheeks turned slightly red as he thought about how he couldn't even get a word out.

"Hmm, good. Glad to hear that."

Spyro composed himself. "Thanks. Wanna hang out on the balcony tonight? I hear it's a real great view if you're all the way rested. Plus," he whispered, "there's hardly anyone up there, 'coz it's like all secure 'n stuff so nobody gets crowded. Besides, there's that real great cafe..."

"Oh, yes!" Cynder responded enthusiastically. It took all she had not to jump around screaming.

"Sweet," Spyro grinned. "Nine tonight?"

"Okay." Spyro continued on his way to the supermarket. Cynder turned a corner and started sprinting. She had to get ready. It was already five, and she had so much to do it was crazy. She got home and started sifting through her drawers, trying to find the right gem to match her eyes. She wasn't one of those girls that went nuts with makeup and perfume. It took her an hour and a half to find the right one. Then she had to sharpen her horns to exactly the same sharpness. Then she had to find her high-alt mask and make sure it was as shiny and black as her scales. She didn't bother with the badgestrap or the guns. After all, they weren't on a mission. They were on a date.

_No, not a date,_ she reminded herself as she ran out the door. _He's simply taking me out to dinner. _

Somehow, she had beat Spyro to the balcony. She took the time to stare into the night sky. The stars shone bright. Bright like gems held up to a light. Bright like the sun. Bright like-

Spyro walked up to her, taking a moment to look at her as she observed peacefully. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's lovely," she responded.

The pair just sat for a while, observing the galaxy. Out here, the view of the sky was excellent. Sometimes Cynder would come out here, just stare into infinity. She wondered what else was out there. Who else was out there. What if they were the only ones in this galaxy? What if they weren't? What if?

That brought her to her next question. "See anything?"

"Nope. But it doesn't feel too good."

Spyro couldn't quite get rid of the uneasy feeling in his stomach, so he decided to bury his thoughts in Cynder for a while. It was hard not to when she was around. Her black skin glistened in the moonlight like fresh rain. On top of that, the silver arrow on her forehead shone a light only rivaled by a spotlight. Cynder noticed his gaze and blushed. She could never lose that strange feeling she had for Spyro. Never being able to think about anything but him. Never being happy outside of his arms. She was addicted to him. Sure, she had had these feelings before, but never as strongly as she had now. When she served the Dark Master, she used to think about him a lot, but not as much as this. Looking at the rain falling softly, she put two and two together. "Spyro," she said, her voice quivering.  
"Yeah?" The young dragon responded, hoping beyond hope she had shared the same feelings as he had for her.  
"I love you."

**So there you have it. The first chapter of **_**Live for Him: It's Cynder's Fight Now.**_ **Sorry if you expected a fight; I'm using the first one and a half chapters as build-ups so you can understand Cynder's heartbreak when she gets separated from Spyro. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Chapter 1! Remember the disclaimer in the prologue. Also this first scene is a nod toward my other fic Rain of Tears.**

Cynder's eyes opened. Had he just said that? She knew they were friends-good ones, at that-but _this? _This was a little startling. She took a few steps back, trying to get her jaw to move, but it felt like she was trapped inside her own body. "Sa-same he-ere," she stuttered, desperately fighting to regain control.

Spyro was a little stunned, too. No-not a little, a lot. "Really?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Cynder said timidly, finally coming back to sanity.

"Sweet!"

Spyro felt like screaming with joy, but kept his head and only went limp for a second. Trying not to space out, he turned back to the stars. The two talked for hours, until Cynder finally passed out on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro didn't have much energy himself, so he laid the beautiful dragoness down against the balcony's rail and settled beside her, holding her close and putting his wing behind her head so she could use it as a pillow. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was a lot more comfortable than leaning against the cement railing.

The two laid there for an hour. Ignitus came to close it off, but he saw the pair sleeping and was truly touched. The battle-hardened dragon let a tear escape from his eye before going back inside to fetch a blanket. The unconscious Spyro pulled the unknown source of warmth up over his shoulder as Ignitus headed back inside, ready to do the same.

Mother Nature painted the sky the warm colors of dawn as creatures all over the realm woke up to a new day. Spyro woke up and found the blanket on him. He felt like going back to sleep, but he looked at the sky and thought, _No, today's too beautiful to spend all day inside. _So he didn't. He went back to get his foraging equipment, Cynder closely following. "G'morning," she said groggily as she kissed him on the cheek, heading through the training room.

:"G'morning to you too," Spyro responded.

Soon they arrived outside, ready for the day's activities. Spyro had some daggers, spears, and a couple of MREs ready. He put on his high-alt mask, just in case something came up and they had to go. They wandered about half a mile from the temple before coming to a small clearing.

"I believe this is it. Cynder, you go get some leaves 'n stuff for the fire, I'll cut down a couple 'a limbs and we can set up camp."

They did so with incredible speed. Cynder was back within what must've been 30 seconds with all the stuff she needed. They hung there for a while also before they heard something.

"Shh, what's that?"

It sounded like static, and it was coming from over where their masks were. Cynder picked up her mask.

_"Intruders in the south entrance under the balcony! P1 in! P1!" _somebody was screaming over the radio.

"P1! That's us!" Cynder gasped.

They suited up and brought up their mask radars. The creatures were approaching in a circle.

"P4, air raid. P2, duo-layer circle. Get soldiers on the other three entrances and the balcony. ETA two minutes," Cynder commanded, utilizing her immense strategy training.

For some reason, it was silent when they got there. Cynder positioned herself away from the entrance, using a bush as cover. She kept a wary ear for anything, checking her surroundings from time to time. After about 45 minutes passed, she said, "I think they're gone. Either they've got their target or they got scared, one." Slowly they came out, Spyro in the lead and Cynder at his back. "Yup, they're gone," he concluded as they went outside.

_Famous last words..._

_An explosion shattered the silence. The night sky glared with a red color as flares were shot into the night. Several more explosions sounded followed by gunfire. Spyro and Cynder tumbled over each other and laid flat on the ground, covering their ears at the loud noises of the explosions rocking the night. "What's happening?" Cynder yelled out. Spyro shouted back to her. "I don't know! Let's head back inside and find Ignitus!"_

_They got on their legs and charged towards the balcony door. A smoldering body of an eagle appeared out of nowhere and crashed right in front of them. Spyro and Cynder jumped over the burning body and ran through the door just as the entire balcony erupted and blasted into pieces. The doorway closed behind them as another ball of fire engulfed the short passageway. Spyro and Cynder stood next to the great dragon statue, panting for air before continuing on._

_The Temple was empty, and bits of dust and dirt fell from the ceiling as the ground shook from another explosion. "IGNITUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Spyro shouted out. A large cracking sound filled the room as one of the doors fell forward and shattered. Creatures started to pour into the room, shouting and yelling victoriously. Spyro glared at the creatures before seeing them clearly._

_They were animals of all kinds of different species. Bears, dogs mostly, but still, they made a formidable pack of opponents. Spyro and Cynder stood side by side, waiting to strike at the first animal that came at them before blasting them away with their fire breaths. Several of the dogs started barking and whimpering as they ran from the Temple set afire. The bears stood more of a chance against the flames though. They charged forward, swinging their clumsy paws left and right towards the two dragons. Spyro and Cynder had to jump away to avoid getting smacked over the head by the bears._

_As Spyro skidded to a halt, he closely examined these animals. The bears were the biggest problem, since they had what looked like iron claws fixed into place over their paws, making them more lethal. Spyro spat a fireball in their general direction before jumping to cover. As Spyro gored another dog through the head with his horns, Spyro wondered where Cynder was. His thoughts were answered as he heard several of the bears roaring in pain as Cynder was whipping her tail across their faces._

_Spyro charged forwards and landed on the back of one of the bears, ripping and tearing at the back of the bear's head with his dagger like teeth. He wasn't going to let any of them touch Cynder. The bear fell to the ground, dead, as several more dogs appeared. These dogs had some type of metallic armor over their body and could not be easily set afire. Spyro and Cynder tried to charge these new canines but they suddenly stumbled and started to feel sleepy. Spyro twisted his head to look at the side of his body and saw a tranquilizer dart sticking between two of his scales. He lay down on the ground wearily and kept his eyes on Cynder who was staring back at him in fright. He tried to remember her beautiful face, to forever remember her kind and loving soul, before he passed away into darkness._

**So there you have it-Chapter 2 of **_**Live for Him**_**. Just so it would seem more in tandem with **_**Live for Her, **_**I copypasted the first fight scene from there to here. I would like to thank Nazifox for letting me do this. It's been a blast, and it's nowhere near over yet. Tune in tomorrow, it's gonna be sick.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death or Defiance

So sorry for the delay. Communist teachers sending me thirty million sheets of homework every day. Anywho let's cut to the chase and get this thing over with.

Cynder woke up in the middle of a ruined building. Seeing double, she waited for her vision to clear up. There were jagged edges and dust where the walls had once been. The floor-no, the earth where the floor used to be-was covered in blood and metal. She tried to stand up, but winced as a sharp stab of pain tore through her body. She fell back down and looked at her wing. Shredded. Zooming her vision in, she caught sight of a medpack all the way across the destroyed building. If I could just get to that pack..., she thought, I could bandage my ankle back up. Laying on her stomach, she tried to ignore the pain as she pulled herself across the earth, making use of the things that were planted firmly in the earth, pushing aside things that weren't, and above all else, keeping her parasitic, useless ankle off the ground lest it hit something. After what must've been five hours weaving in and out of the concrete, metal, and bodies that lay in her way, she finally got to her destination. Putting the bandage on and applying the smallest bit of magic, she thought of the way Spyro used to do this same exact thing when she got hurt, the expression on his face as he swore he'd track down and kill whoever did this to her. Oh, how she missed him...

She shook herself back to reality. She couldn't dwell on these things. She was a soldier. She was Cynder.Hobbling a bit, she picked up her mask and tracked the few remaining soldiers in her battalion. Glad to see them safe and sound, she looked a bit north of them. From the amount of red dots on the radar, they wouldn't be for long. A bit panicky, she switched on her radio. She only heard two words before whoever was speaking lost contact:  
It's them!  
"THEM WHO?!" she responded, not knowing that the mask's battery packs were shot. Hurriedly, she ran back to the emergency cave where the rest of her battalion was. Looking up at the sky, she saw a bunch of airships marked "ALLIED DOMAIN". Cursing, she climbed the rock face up to the cave.  
She saw everyone else standing in a semicircle around some bear making a speech. An armored dog and a wolf looked at her like they were going to attack her, but they decided she wasn't a threat and backed off. Cynder tapped the bear on the shoulder so as to not be rude. He sounded polite enough.  
The bear wheeled around. "Oh, hey, you must be Cynder," he responded, offering his paw.  
She shook it. "Yes, and you are"  
"Greg, commander of P1 of the Allied Domain," he grinned.  
"Okay, so fill me in"  
"Well, I thought I'd come by and notify the rest of your battalion about Spyro's situation"  
Cynder's eye's widened as she feared the worst. "Where is he? Is he okay? Is he even alive"  
"Yes, we've confirmed he's alive. His last known location was in a prison somewhere near Polis 23. Oh, and as for the condition of the rest of you temple's security crew, they're all dead. Most of them either had their heads cut off or lost too much blood through various...let's just say, other wounds. You really don't want to know"  
"Well, we've got to do something. Is there anyone else in the temple?" Cynder questioned.  
"Fortunately yes. As a matter of fact the temple itself is pretty intact. There wasn't much civilian loss after the attack. Why?"

Cynder was now in the temple P/A booth. Looking around for the mic, she hit the lights and turned the system on.  
"Dear fellow citizens, there will be an emergency meeting in the west auditorium within the hour. This is an urgent situation. I will explain when we get there."

Every dragon in the temple flocked there as the sun set. Cynder came out onstage.  
"Fellow citizens," she started, "I come before you a shattered dragon today. You see, the one I love-the one we all love-Spyro was kidnapped earlier today in a raid. The temple's security crew were all killed in the attack. Thus I only see one option: We will start a new army to find him, and we will call it the United Rebellion Army"  
She talked for hours about the URA and how it would work. As the crowd listened, what was a general contempt towards Cynder turned to an acceptance, and finally, a love, of this new force.

A silhouetted figure in the shape of a fox watched the gathering from a rigged security camera as a bear hung over his shoulder.  
"Look at 'em, boss!" the bear quipped.  
"I know," said the fox. "They're all right there!" He laughed.  
"So whudda we do"  
"I'll tell you. We're gonna launch another attack tonight, and this time, we'll make sure NONE of them survive."

So who exactly is this figure? How are they going to attack? And most importantly, why do they want all the dragons dead? I don't even know! Keep an eye out for the next chap! 


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

-1**I'm going to say it's my fault I didn't update as often as I should. Sobs aside, here we go. Also, I'll integrate the action between the URA and this new unknown force. The unknown force's stuff will be in bold.**

Cynder stepped away from the mic, smiling slightly as the newly created United Rebellion Army started an impromptu battle chant. Temple officials set up some tables and a buffet bar as Cynder assigned guards to block all possible entrances while she and a small battalion of soldiers walked around looking for any monitoring devices. These days, you couldn't be too careful.

"**That's it," said the fox into his mic as he communicated with a double agent. "Lure them over to that table in the far left corner of the room, we've got a fake device set up there. Once they're there, take the cover off of the device. It will contain…"**

"A screen?" Cynder questioned. She was confused. Why would someone put a screen in a microphone?

"Let's see what it says," suggested the double agent, hitting the power button.

"**Good job, Tyson," said the fox as the small camera cut on.**

An image splashed onto the screen.

"How are you soldiers?" said the fox sarcastically.

Cynder recognized his face. She just couldn't put her finger on the name…

"As you may or may not know, my name is Krimson. I am the head of the Unification Directorate, an army devoted to bring all animals under one unified banner so that we may live peacefully. Unfortunately, many dragons may hold different beliefs than us-such as this "Interrrealmal Dragonex Association"-and we are afraid that this may affect our peace. I regret to inform you that we will have to destroy all dragons in order to achieve our goal."

Cynder was taken aback. She gasped a little but shook herself straight as Tyson informed her of his traitor status in a threatening tone. Cynder did a quick calculation and decided to go with a bunch of direct aerial spearheads while arresting Tyson. She didn't want to kill him; she could interrogate later. That's when she heard the sound of the airship engines approaching.

"BATTLE POSITIONS! AIR TROOPS, DIRECT SPEARHEADS ON ANYTHING YOU SEE! GROUND TROOPS, TAKE COVER AND FIRE AT WILL!" she screamed.

"**Fire missiles," Krimson told the lead airship, watching as the URA scrambled beneath him.**

The URA barely had time to organize themselves before the first missile hit.

"THERE'S OUR HOLE! MOVE!" Cynder commanded as the air troops launched. She kept her eyes on the ground, but nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

"**Launch Trayols," muttered Krimson, watching the thing going all too well. He watched as dragon after dragon died before his eyes. He turned to his servant.**

"**Make sure no one gets outside. They could use the trees as a mask to launch a surprise attack," he said.**

"**Right, boss," said the bear as he left.**

Cynder's forces were hurting badly. Ducking behind the burnt shell of a shot-down minis hip, she waited as the Trayol that was following her got within gunning range.

"C'mere, c'mere," she muttered, trying to get the Trayol within her J-Dub's missile area. The Trayol jumped at her, mouth frothing as the poor thing exploded into bits from the impact with the missile. She looked up and saw the bear leaving Krimson to guard the outside. Then something occurred to her…

Greg was cruising back to base when he got something on the radio. It was Cynder.

"TEMPLE ATTACK! TEMPLE ATTACK! DIRECTORATE AIRSHIPS INVOLVED! INDIRECT SPEARHEAD!"

Greg flipped on the radio and told the rest of his battalion as he banked the ship into a U-turn.

Now it was Cynder's turn to laugh. She could see Greg and the rest of the Allied Domain P1 slowly steering their airships toward the Temple.

"**CRAP!" yelled Krimson as he saw the Domain ships executing the turn. Now the URA would have the opportunity to launch a final attack against the main airship. If they could get there, it would be over as the main ship contained all the others' system-critical data. Without it, they'd crash.**

Cynder knew this. Now all that was left to do was wait while the Allied Domain launched an attack. As soon as Greg fired his first laser, she launched an offensive.

"ADVANCE OUTSIDE AND SPLIT DIV LEADER," she yelled. Two rows of backup officers kept the Trayols at bay while the rest of the URA utilized an emergency exit. Cynder took cover behind a tree and watched as tens of thousands of gigantic airships went to battle, rapidly firing their bright blue lasers, a sharp, blinding contrast to the dark night sky. Explosions were everywhere. Cynder's officers spread out through the forest, hiding under the trees.

"SPEARHEAD THE LARGE ONE ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Everyone launched at the same time. When they got there, Cynder headed to the computer room. Using a hack, she rigged the handprint reader on the door so it popped open. She took out the only guard from behind, then looked for an electric box marked "OVERALL CONTROL." Once she got there, she cleaned out the thing, removing all the wires and setting off the ship's self destruct timer.

"TEN," said the female-ish voice as Cynder left the room.

"NINE." Cynder told her battalion to move.

"EIGHT." Cynder brought up a hall directory from her mask.

"SEVEN." The squad met up on the run.

"SIX." The ship started shaking from turbulence as its engines cut off, sending boxes, metal shards, and everything else flying at them.

"FIVE." Cynder grabbed a steel beam, watching the ground flip by as the ship careened toward the earth.

"FOUR." Cynder breathed in deeply and let go.

"_THREE." Everything started whirring by as she streamlined her body._

"_TWO." Cynder prayed for Spyro's safety should she die._

"_ONE." Cynder saw the gates of Heaven as she sped toward the exit. She had never been so scared in her life._

"_ZERO." The ship detonated as Cynder just exited in the nick of time with the rest of the battalion closely following._

Cynder landed, gasping for breath as she watched the explosion. They had won, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

**Krimson sat there in disbelief as he watched his ships fall from the sky like rain. He arranged an emergency ship as Tyson walked up beside him.**

"**I-I'm sorry," he whimpered as he walked toward the ship, not even looking at Krimson.**

"**You dang well better be," responded Krimson sharply as he followed.**

**Tyson advanced toward the exit slowly, debating his position. For the first time since he signed on with the Directorate he thought about what his actions could cause. He had seen a good example of it today-all the blood and mayhem that had resulted from his leading a bunch of people to a TV. By the time he walked into the ship to head back to base, he decided he would do something else for a change.**

He would help take down the Unification Directorate.

**Okay, so there we have it. An epic fight, a triple agent, and the real beginning of the story. Exactly what would Cynder do to find Spyro again? Find out next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Road to Hell

**Sorry 'bout this, been working on my real story over Spring Break. Anyway, let's get the fic on with**.

Cynder watched dizzily as the Allied Domain chased the Directorate away. The rest of the URA were celebrating. She heard some kind of liquid dropping to the ground. Looking down, she saw that it was her own blood. She followed the drizzle back up and discovered that both of her wing membranes had been blown clear off the bone, exposing hundreds of veins, three of which were destroyed. She felt numbness clutch her as she fell to the ground. She knew she was going to die.

Or not. She woke back up in a small tent. It was green and had porta-drawers scattered everywhere. She lay on the only hospital bed there was. Three medic dragons were around her and watched as she slowly rose.  
"Where's Spyro?" she blurted accidentally.  
One of the medics walked over to her, laughing to themselves.  
"Oh, Cynder," she said, smiling, her face silhouetted. "Spyro's dead."

"DEAD?!" Cynder screamed. She looked around. Suddenly the place was dark. No, not just dark, pitch-freaking-black. She got out of the bed and took a step. Voices, faceless voices, surrounded her.  
"Yes, sweetheart. Dead." She took another step, listening to it echo-cho-ho. A blue pathway glowed in the darkness, its sapphire surface glowing a shimmering, and perhaps treacherous, light. The voices grew ever louder. Crystal prisms became immediately apparent on either side. Scared past death, she listened as the voices, one by one, started speaking dragon tongue. She listened intently, hearing the rhythmic voices slowly talk.  
**_"If you...follow the...pathway...,"_** they said, _"**we shall...show you...the way...to your...loved one..."**_ Cynder paused, confused. "But I thought you just said he was dead," she inquired.  
**_"He is...unless you...listen..to our...deal..."_ **Cynder was listening.  
**_"We have...a target...that must...be found..."_**

"Who?"

** _"His name...is Krimson...and he...leads the...Unification Directorate..."_** So they had something in common-a target. Cynder smiled smugly. But she had a question. "Uh...what's down this pathway? It kind of creeps me out." _"_**_You...will see..."_ **_Of course_, Cynder thought. _They set you on some creepy pathway and don't_ even tell you what's at the end. Expecting anything, and ready for nothing, she continued down the road. The road...to hell.

**Sorry about the size of this one. But as you will see, there's plenty waiting for Cynder as she sets off to find her love. For instance, what's at the other end of this mysterious crystal pathway? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of the End

-1**Sorry about that! Writer's block. Anywho, last chap Cynder died (or did she?) and was presented with a mysterious crystal pathway. What's at the end? Let's find out!**

Cynder had been walking for hours and was _exhausted. _To make matters worse, there was no water and every time she tried to sit she knew was another second wasted, another second that could've been spent coming closer to extinguishing her burning curiosity. Her feet ached as if they had just been shot off and her head felt like someone had parked a tank on top of it. She slowed to look around for something to drink and noticed the souls flying past her on their way to an eternity of suffering. The place rang with the eerie sound of the souls crying, and the air tasted like fresh blood. She paused a second to look back at the tiny pinhead of light coming from the Temple Realm. For a second she thought about just turning around, but then again, screw it, she was already dead. Why not just see what was at the end of this pathway and get the eternal damnation of her soul over with? So she continued.

When she got down towards the end, the Chosen Children, the voices that had long ago shown her this pathway, told her to look out for a puddle of water. When she saw it, she thought, _Thank God! I'm parche…wait a second…_

"Hold on. You didn't just lead me down the road to Hell to show me a puddle of god-forsaken _water. _Crud, what's so unique about this? If I wanted a drink of water I could've just gone back to life!" she exclaimed, not believing these voices just had the _audacity _to do this.

"_**No…it's not just an…ordinary puddle of…water…" said the voices.**_

"What's not so ordinary about it? The fact that it has souls being reflected in it?"

"_**Just look…into it…"**_

She did. As she looked, it started shimmering. As it was shimmering, a figure showed up in it, barely visible against the dark purple background. Cynder put her hand over her mouth and let a tear escape. Chained to a wall, drugged, beaten to the point of near death, and crying softly, was a human teenager.

"_**Her name…is Eve…and she can help…win…or lose…this war…"**_

"How?"

"_**Because…she is looking…for her love…too…You can control her mind. She does…whatever you wish…"**_

Cynder smiled, unaware what was about to come her way. You see, Eve can control Cynder in more ways than even Cynder can control herself…

**Chilling, isn't it? Well I guess that adds another problem for Cynder. But as we say, it's Cynder's fight now. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions

-1**So Cynder is officially in a pickle. Should she trust these voices, or should she not? Let's go. This chapter is best read while listening to either Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day or Trail of Broken Hearts by Dragonforce. Find them under "Songs" in my profile.**

Cynder knew she had to find this girl. It wasn't a thought, it was more like an instinct. The thing was, it didn't come from within her own mind. It was like some outside force was pulling her toward this girl. She tried to stop from moving but she couldn't. Her steps got faster and faster as she raced toward her unknown destination.

Soon she found herself close to some prison. The thing had one cell and it stuck up from the ground like a giant black cinderblock. The door opened with an eerie _cree_ as she walked in. There was no reception desk, no lunchroom, just a small room being barely lit by a tiny candle in the corner. The room had a scary, bone rattling silence to it that made Cynder want to crawl back in her skin-or better yet, into Spyro's arms-and cry. But she sucked it up and proceeded to the door at the end of the room, listening carefully to every footstep, the only noise, it seemed, in the universe.

An arm reached out of the darkness on either side of the door. Cynder stopped blandly, knowing, somehow, this would happen.

"Where do you think you're goin' Miss Satan?" the owner asked with a hiss.

"I need to see the girl," responded Cynder in her official voice.

"You ain't goin' nowhere," responded the voice.

"Am I not?" asked Cynder, preparing some light magic. She knew whoever was there wouldn't like that. She also got some ready to fire into the other corner should someone be there. The voice relented and let her in the concrete room.

As if it could get any darker in Hell, the room was something _more _than pitch black. She lit a small fire on her hand and saw the girl in the corner. Like Cynder had seen in the puddle, she was chained to a wall, moaning. There were burns, cuts scratches, bruises and everything else on her body. The sight of this poor girl reminded Cynder of the conditions she had lived in while under the Dark Master's service. She felt the lure of going back to his ways tugging at her desperately, every plead scratching against her soul like nails on her skin. Silently she pushed it away and concentrated on this girl.

She sat down in a chair in front of the girl, who gazed warily into her eyes.

"You're not here to torture me…are you?" the girl asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, quite the opposite. You must be Eve?" Cynder responded, comforting the girl with her eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Eve answered, trying to remember how long it had been since she had seen anyone else.

"Mm-hmm. Thought so. My name's Cynder."

"Hey Cynder."

"So…ah…" Cynder struggled for words. She had been on the other side of this kinda thing before, and she didn't want to rub any of the girl's emotional spots.

"Tell me your story." Cynder had finally settled on her words.

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, here it is," began Eve.

"It starts with-well, it starts with a war. I was at home, watching TV or something like that. A bunch of soldiers burst in the door screaming 'Where's Ryan? Where's Ryan?' By that time-"

"Hold on, wait a minute," Cynder interrupted, "who's this Ryan guy?"

"Ryan Cooper was my boyfriend. He was-he was-" Eve was tearing up now, about to go into a full out sob.

"He was like a light to me, my inspiration, my guide. Whenever I had a problem I would run to him and he would comfort me and-"

Cynder was tearing up also. "tell you it's okay and everything's going to be fine. Wrap you up and swear on the Keran to always protect you and love you, not let anything get in your way and kill anything that does. Right?" Cynder finished for the girl. _Spyro, oh Gyro, Spyro…_she thought.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?" Cynder inquired, hoping it didn't hurt the girl, and knowing it would.

"They…they…they TOOK HIM!!" The girl burst out sobbing.

Cynder got up from the chair, walked over to Eve, and let Eve rest her sobbing head on her shoulder.

"I got an idea," said Cynder, "let's work together and find our loved ones. Let's take on the world and everything else. Let's find our loved ones. Ready?"

"Ready."

**Whew, long chap! Emotional and dark too. But _are _Cynder and Eve really ready? Or will existence throw them a curveball? They may not know what to do, but you do-R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rememberance Part 1

-1**Short little throw-together. Got thirty minutes to do this, so let's get it on.**

Now standing outside the jail with Eve, Cynder couldn't help but have a flashback. Eve's story was so much like her own. She felt the flashback tug at her, then grasp her, and suddenly she was transported back, to a time when evil knew no bounds. When darkness ruled the land, sea and air. And she was just a child.

_She stood, staring into the darkness that coated the lair where her parents so carelessly abandoned her long ago. The sharp sapphire stabbed her feet, causing her to wince. She heard something hit the marble floor. Gasping, she flipped her head around, peering past the heap of diamond behind her. After a few minutes, she finally gathered up the courage to speak._

"_Gaul?" she whispered into the darkness._

_No response._

"_Gaul, are you there?" she whispered, haunted, yet relieved._

"_Yes," came the strange voice._

_She was scared to the very fiber of her being. Gaul fed her, sure, but he also did things to her that were nearly unimaginable, except for such a crooked, twisted, bent mind as the one in the ape's head._

_Gaul appeared around the corner, with a poisoned sheep and a trident. This was the first time Cynder had prayed to Spyro for her safety._


	9. Chapter 9: Remembrance Part 2

**Alright, time for another up! Parents, this is the point where you should turn your child away. It gets pretty dark from here on out, and coming from me, that's saying something. Here we go!**

_"WAKE UP!" Gaul called, not knowing Cynder was already awake. "TIME TO DIE!"_

_Cynder's heart stopped as she looked for an exit, any window out of this pitch black death-hole._

_There was none._

_Gaul advanced on her slowly, surely, with a careless gait that suggested he had done something like this before._

_Cynder stared, her sapphire eyes glowing in the faint light of Gaul's torch, listening to her breath, knowing each one might well be her last. He threw down the lamb at Cynder's feet._

_She glanced at it. Her heart raced more now, no longer a very fast thud, but now a continuous beat._

_Instinctively she tapped a small gold coin. It skidded down the sapphire mound, banging and clinking._

_Then something happened._

_Something that might have saved her life._

_Gaul picked it up._

_While he was busy studying the gold trinket, Cynder spotted a small hole in the wall of the hallway he had just come from. Frantically, she raced towards it with everything she had. She didn't expect the burst of light on the other side. Her eyes hadn't seen light in well over two years and the splash of brightness sent her reeling into an alarm._

Great, now I'm dead.

_The ground shook as guards filled the hallways, bouncing her almost off her feet and costing precious seconds. The section of hallway behind her erupted as a missile steered into a wall. Ahead of her, three turret guns appeared from the roof and began firing. _To die or die worse?

_She thought for a second, and realized that running into a bunch of turret guns would be a lot safer than to go at someone with a heat-seeking missile launcher, but not much. So she continued to run. She stopped at the first gun as it ran out of its clip and zoomed under when it reloaded. Looking back, she smirked as Gaul ran the other way, bullet sparks chasing at his heels._

_Soon enough she was out of the turret guns and made a break for it toward the exit, panting._

_The sky outside wasn't much brighter than her cave. It had looked like someone had painted the sky black. Dark blue clouds hung in the air like puppets, raining water and terror around the base of a gigantic volcano. Lava poured down the side nearest her, lighting up the rest of the volcano like a light._

Ah well, _she thought, _at least I'm out of the brunt of the storm.

_But the brunt of the storm was right there._

**Parents, don't say I didn't tell you. So do me a huge favor. Go take a few minutes to comfort your kids, and come back and review. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Remembrance part 3

**OK, the last Remembrance chapter! As a celebration, the person who lands the 30****th**** review gets their OC featured in the next chapter! So go ahead and read through, then review. Or read and then review. I don't really care, as long as you do one of the above. OK? OK.**

_The ground started shaking, the first sign that Cynder was in for it._

_She glanced skyward, breathing through her mouth. Everywhere giant ravens converged on her, and endless sea of dark blue. She knew she had to get to the volcano. The dense forest surrounding the base would be her best cover. Maybe, just maybe, she could lose them there._

_Presently one of the genetically-modified ravens opened its mouth and spat out a huge fireball. Cynder instinctively met it with a shot of ice, pausing for a second as a solid wall of steam engulfed everyone._

_Blinded, she looked around for a second before the now-faint glow of the gushing lava caught her eye. She made a wildcard dash towards it, knowing that it was her only chance to escape. Taking to the air, she pushed as hard as she could, feeling one raven's breath tickling her feet._

_She swallowed, looking around for a way to get it off her heels. Another bird executed a wide turn in front of her, shooting flaming spikes of earth._

There it is!

_She flew head-on at it, pulling up and barrel-rolling into an invert at the last second. Behind her, the two birds collided and subsequently exploded as one of them launched a rather poorly timed attack._

_Cynder allowed herself a small almost-a-smile as she took advantage of her upside-down position and dived into the forest, out of harm's way and into what would be her home for the next three years._

_She was never evil in the true sense of the word. Living here, she looked for someone to worship before, one fateful day, she came upon a reasonably innocent-looking vixen._

"_The Dark Master," the vixen blurted while pouring them a cup full of pure tea, careful not to spill any on the hand-crafted wood table._

"_I personally worship him everyday. Seems to do good, too, seeing as everyone I hate has died a horrible death."_

"_Dark?" asked Cynder, still only four years old at the time. "Isn't dark a color?"_

_The vixen responded with a look that said, "Idiot." But she kept a civil head. "Well, sometimes, but this kind is something _way _different. See, a color can't protect you. It can only tease your eyes. But this, _this, _is something far more. It holds the power to not only destroy everything that has hurt you, it gives you the power to rule the world."_

_Mesmerized, she talked with the vixen for a little bit before leaving._

_She had some enemies to kill._

**Alright, so there's the last of the Remembrance chapters! R&R! passes out from exhaustion**


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven and Hell

**OK, so time for another chap. Remember that contest I had last chap where the 30****th**** reviewer got their character featured in this chapter? The winner was Draganta the Dragonlord. I'm doing this chapter to reveal the plot and show the chaos Cynder's death has wrought upon existence. The song for this chapter is "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed, which you can find on my profile. Let the battle begin. **

A silver dragon walked down the aisle in IDA Central Command's main inter-realmal surveillance building, trying to ignore the various computers and sensors around him. His sword beat against his leg in time with each step.

He stopped and looked around, letting the light glint off of his serious face. He had to get a layout of the place as he was only called here in case of dire emergencies. Switching to four-legged mode, he ducked under a tray full of fairy dust that was being carried by two other dragons toward the Special Research Center.

The dragon, Draganta, was a being of power. Ruler of all of the Dragon Realms, he held a majesty about him that was unmatched. Other dragons worshipped him; anything that ever tried to even _lay a wrong finger _on a dragon feared him. And now, standing in the midst of all this technology, he couldn't help but think, _What in the world am I doing here?_

Currently a young dragon sitting behind an aerial radar screen spotted him and patted the seat next to him. Draganta took the cue and greeted the young man with a nod.

"Draganta," he said. "My name's Jenkins."

Draganta shook his hand silently, turning to his console. "So what have we got here?" he asked, studying the baffling array of on-screen stats. "Well," Jenkins responded, "on the top left you've got an airborne beings counter…"

"I mean the situation."

"Oh, yeeeaaahhh, um, about that, we've run into some complications. See, Cynder's kinda dead."

"Hmm," Draganta mumbled, shocked, but not showing it. "And what's the problem?"

"Well there wouldn't be one except she's gone to Hell and it's taken her an unusually long time to get down. Usually we'll wait until they're all the way down through the Gates so we can send a retrieval squad to get them. But since we don't know where she is…"

"We'll have to get her manually," finished Draganta.

"Sir! Sir! I got a lock on her!" called Saint Peter to God. God had been pacing the all white room nervously ever since Cynder got stuck partway into Hell. He ran over eagerly, taking note of the tiny blip halfway to the Gates.

God smiled a bit. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks."

Peter got up and walked around a bit, surveying the chaos Cynder's death had wrought on the Dragon Realms through one of the vision portals God had set up. Criminals were running amok, everyone in the realms was more or less in a constant state of disbelief, and the Realms were in a sea of sadness as people made up stories and songs about various encounters with the legendary dragon, both real and fictional. One civilian even went so far as to set up an impromptu memorial for her, garnering a country's worth of flowers, love notes and anything else that existed.

Saddened, Peter shook his head. This was the exact situation a certain _someone _would love to take advantage of…

"A certain _someone_" stood in front of a squadron of demons, glaring at them. They were his last line of hope to get Cynder into the flames of the deepest pit of Hell. He had already sent a squadron of spits out to get Cynder, but so far, none had returned with the dazzlingly dark dragoness of the Dark Lord's dreams. As a matter of fact, none of them had returned _period_, instead ending up in various states of injury, all of them lethal. Dark _and _deadly. Typical Cynder.

At present, the demons looked innocently back at their master, staring innocently on the outside. On the inside, though, they were sizing him up, wondering how they could connive their way into such a position of power.

Satan looked them over and contemplated for a moment. Should he just go and take on all of Heaven for Cynder, or work around their lines of defense and snatch them out from under their noses? But slowly he came to realize that would be nearly impossible, with all of Heaven's spies and whatnot, as well as the fact that the IDA could get in on it easier that way.

Slowly he settled on his choice, knowing that if he didn't pull it off, all of Hell could be gone. "Mortal combat it is," he said, and walked away.

**So there's the plot! Thanks to DtD for putting his character in here-we need a character like Draganta every once in a while. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Drum of War

**Thought I forgot about you guys? Well I didn't! I signed up for a dA account (****.com****) and had a whole bunch of drama go down. Plus, I am now the proud owner of four wikis (****.com****, ****.com****, ****.**** and, last, but definitely not least, ****.com****) and have become the leader of the WolfDog Pack (****.com****). Anyway enough whining, excuses, and hyperlinks. Live for Him: It's Cynder's Fight now is back…with a **_**vengeance.**_

Cynder concealed herself in a roadside shrub as Satan and all 666 members of his army advanced slowly down the well-beaten path, stepping in time to an ominously loud bass drum. Cynder herself was curious as to exactly what they were doing; an army didn't just randomly start marching. She stared down the roadway, trying to see what it was that provoked the devil and his lackeys to move. On a whim, she decided something.

"Eve," she said to the dark-haired human behind her, "Let's go get an army."

**Satan stopped.**

"**Did any one of you freak-show scum hear something?" he said, checking the ranks. Each and every one of the little cheats froze solid, fearing that their chance to dethrone Satan would end if they even so much as lifted a finger-a fear that was confirmed when one demon did exactly that, only to be stabbed through the heart and tossed carelessly to the side of the road. After he finished, the King of the Dark returned to the front and challenged everyone else, saying, "Do it again and see if I don't shred you." The haunted army then continued on, obeying Beezlebub's every command.**

_God looked on this with delight. If Satan was killing everyone who disobeyed his orders…_

_Then something occurred to him. If he could get every little ingrate in that thing Satan called an "army" to disobey him, then Heaven would be able to win the imminent war. But what he hadn't counted on was the Mortal Plains being involved._

**Okey, so there it goes! And just to make it a little more fun, you (yes **_**you**_**) will write the next chapter! Anything is accepted so long as it's**

**Dark,**

**Has no profanity,**

**Uses the format I've devised (**regular text **for Cynder's side, bold text for Satan's, and **_italic text _**for God's.**

**So let's see what you can do! Gp75, out.**


End file.
